Floating
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: A little experiment leads to a little questioning leads to a little...


Sara walked into the lab holding her purse, a change of clothes, and a toothbrush. She didn't know what the day would entail, but always had her mini emergency kit just in case. Surprisingly, no one was in the locker room. She was confused, but just got ready and went into the breakroom to receive assignments. She wasn't as early as usual. Interestingly enough, no one else was there. Was her watch wrong or something? She went into Grissom's office, stopping at the door when she saw what was going on. _Are you serious?_ She thought to herself. All of the CSI's were sitting on the floor, except for Grissom himself who was lying in the middle of them. Lying wasn't really the right word for it, floating might be more appropriate. They all took turns chanting "Light as a Feather, Light as a Feather." Sara was so confused. What was happening?

She noticed a camera set up on his desk. Rather than interfering with whatever was going on, she just went to the break room again and got herself a cup of coffee. Waiting for the machine to finish dripping the dark liquid into the pot she layed down to just 'rest her eyes'.

The friends all finished up, and upon putting Grissom back on the floor her got up and thanked them for validating this particular experiment. They were handed their assignments there. He wondered where Sara was, knowing that it wasn't her day off (not that it would matter, she would have been there anyways..). He just figured that she could work with him when she arrived. An hour later Grissom, still wondering where Sara was, decided to get a cup of coffee and then call her. He walked into the breakroom and poured himself some. He looked over and smiled when he saw Sara laying on the couch. He left his coffee alone for a bit and went over to her.

"Sara.. Sara honey, you've got to wake up..."

Her eyes fluttered open, and widened dramatically seeing him so close to her. "Grissom?" she whispered, "What's going...crap!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I wasn't sleeping...I was just resting my eyes...waiting for the coffee to be done..." she noticed that the coffee was not steaming anymore. "Oh. Sorry about that."

Grissom laughed. "It's alright. We're just going to be working on some cold cases together. It's a really slow night. Warrick and Greg are working on a homocide at the Bellagio, and Nick and Catherine are playing around on a B&E at a convenience store near Lake Mead." He stood up and held out his hand to her, helping her up. She smiled and accepted it. They both ended up in his office laughing over some old cases that they had solved and some of the bizarre things they had seen. "And do you remember the one where someone choked on a rubber chicken because they got dared to deep-throat it?" "Yeah! That was awesome!" and that sort of thing.

When silence ensued Sara just had to ask. "What were you doing this morning? It looked like something that we did at parties that consisted of only teenaged girls.."

"Well," he said, "That's pretty much what it was. A girl died at a slumber party. Her friends eleged that she had fallen while they were playing 'light as a feather' and hit her head hard. We found out that this was physiologically impossible. I'm speculating that there was some sort of issue, and that the girl had been pushed and hit her head on the bed post. Since she had an anyeurism, which is not uncommon, it burst and caused a fatality. She had to have been pushed pretty hard, probably by more than one girl. Very sad story." Sara nodded, remembering her teen years well.

"That's fine" she said, "Just don't do it too often, it's kinda disconcerting to see your boss floating in midair."

"Well, technically it's not floating..." Sara rolled her eyes and put her finger on his lips to shut him up. He looked into the eyes that he had memorized those many years ago when she had kept them affixed to him as he lectured. Grissom grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sara's eyes widened once more. He flipped her wrist over and kissed that as well. He rolled his chair closer to hers and smoothed back her hair. Suddenly he moved forward and kissed her. It was no less than cataclysmic. He sucked on her lower lip and pulled her into him. She moaned and responded with her primal instincts, not even thinking that they were boss and employee, still at the workplace. He kissed her just a little longer, and they broke apart panting. "That," he said, "That is floating.

PLEASE review! Heart!

-Lady A.


End file.
